


Color Me Blind

by decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget/pseuds/decaffeinated_psychopathic_midget
Summary: Neil Josten is gradually growing blind and Dr.Minyard has to break this news to him.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Without You I'm Color Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor and Patient AU  
> doctor Andrew (Ophthalmologist)

"Neil Josten" the nurse called out.

“Yeah that’s me” Neil answered as he headed towards the nurse.

“Mr. Josten , Dr. Minyard is ready for your consultation.”The nurse said as she guided Neil down the hallway to the ophthalmologist, Dr.Andrew Minyard .

Dr. Minyard was the closest Neil ever got to making friends in the past year as he was the only one who knew the truth about Neil’s past, at least a part of it .

He jumped back into reality as he entered Dr. Minyard’s room.

“Mr. Josten , how have you been doing ?” Dr. Minyard asked Neil as he entered the room.

“Dr. Minyard, I’m doing great,” He said in lieu of a greeting.

Neil sat down and Andrew gestured to his eyes.

“And, uh how are your eyes? Do you notice any changes?”

“It may be getting worse” Neil replied

“Neil your test results just came back and- … they don't look great” 

“Well what is it?, I can take it”

“Well your- uh- left eye , the one- yeah the one we performed the surgery on, we had some post-op complications and uh- I am sorry to inform you but uh- you might lose your vision .”

There was a long pause between them .

“Okay”Neil broke the silence.

“I’m so sorry Neil”

“Yeah, no i get it , don’t worry”

“Is there anything I can do for you at all, I mean we have known each other for a year now so , if there’s anything at all you can ask me.”

“Um- yeah.. I wanted to, um.. Ask you out on a date actually” 

“Oh…”

“Yeah I mean only if you want to though, I don't want you to feel obligated to-”

Andrew cut Neil off “No,no I uh would love to , yeah I would uh- love to go on a date with you”

X X X X


	2. Cut that always bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew gets an unexpected call from someone he tries to forget everyday. With one call , the ghosts of the past resurface.  
> *trigger warning*  
> This chapter has mentions of attempted sexual harassment , if not comfortable please do not read . It also has violence involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning mentions of attempted sexual harassment and violence . character death (side character)

“Okay then… I will pick you up at 8 tomorrow night at your place , is that alright?” Neil asked

“That’s great,” Andrew replied.

As Neil was about to leave Andrew grabbed his hand

“Do you really want this Neil?” he asked

“Yes” Neil nodded, then after a while 

“I’m sure Andrew, I want this” 

Andrew gave him a tiny smile at the mention of his name, not Dr.Minyard. He let go of Neil’s hand.

“Tomorrow at 8 then”

Neil smiled and left.

‘It's a shame he has such pretty eyes’ Andrew thought to himself

X x x 

*ring ring*

Andrew’s phone started ringing , but he didn’t feel like lifting the phone so he just switched it off without even looking at who was calling.

The phone rang another time , he ignored that too , but when it rang the third time , he wanted to lift it because until and unless its an emergency no one he knew was gonna call him that many times. 

Andrew looked at his screen to check who is calling him

**_‘DRAKE’_ **it read .

Andrew stopped his car abruptly . It took him a minute to realise that his car was in the middle of the road , so he parked it to the side . By then the phone

stopped ringing . 

Tears were streaming down Andrew’s face , tears he didn't know he was holding back .

Andrew switched his phone off and threw it to the back , he looked down at his hands . Scars . The scars of the past were peeking out of his full-sleeved shirt .

_Battle scars ._

X X X

Andrew reached his apartment building and got into the elevator . He was still shaking . He had tried years to forget what had happened and it was nowhere near easy, there still were some triggers

He stepped out of the elevator,reached into his pocket and fished for his keys, but when he reached his apartment there was an odd sense of someone already being in there, it felt different . He shrugged off the feeling and walked inside and went into the kitchen feeling exhausted , mentally and physically.

“Hello Andrew” his voice felt very familiar but it took a minute for Andrew to realise that it was Drake.

Andrew stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see Drake standing there with a horrible smirk on , this sent shivers down Andrew’s spine but he just stood there , unable to move.

Drake moved towards Andrew . 

As Drake stood right in front of him, he finally gathered the courage to speak up.

“What are you doing here?” Andrew asked, his voice shaky.

“Oh, can’t I visit my foster brother ?” Drake said, with the horrible smirk still on his face .

Drake then picked Andrew up, hoisted him onto his shoulder and carried him to the couch .

“It’s been long, hasn’t it Andrew, it has been long since I saw that pretty face of yours”

“Please , please just leave me please.” 

Andrew was in tears again struggling out of Drake’s grip

Andrew finally managed to free one hand and immediately reached for the flower vase above his head and smashed it on Drake’s head , Drake screamed in agony and let Andrew loose.

Andrew took this as an oppurtunity to defend himself and ran towards the kitchen to grab a knife .

Drake followed him into the kitchen cursing loudly . He attacked Andrew and missed , Andrew knowingly stabbed Drake in his abdomen and continued doing it until Drake fell to the kitchen floor unconscious . 

Andrew started freaking out and fell to the floor to check Drake’s pulse, he didn’t get any.

“Fuck,fuck,fuck,shit,fuck,what did i just do?”.

  
X X X

.


End file.
